Krandisia
by Jasynthe
Summary: CHAP 3 UP!! Un prince, un voleur, un guerrier, un sage-guérisseur, un assassin, un conseiller royal, une prêtresse, un corbeau.... Que peuvent-ils avoir en commun? Et si c'était.... le Krandisia.
1. Gartivan

  
**Titre**: Krandisia   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi à venir.....   
**Pairing**: da...surprises!! (ok... j'avoue.. je l'ignore encore pour l'instant)   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: J'ai plein de fics à terminer et je me lance dans une nouvelle. C'est tout moi ça. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic alors qu'une de mes amies me racontait un rêve qu'elle avait fait. Dans son rêve, il y avait des personnes qui mesuraient qu'environ 10 cm (des espèces de lilliputiens). Je me suis mise à imaginer des toutes petites personnes....ensuite un espèce de géant cyclope qui les protègerait...et ça à donner l'histoire qui suit......... Faut pas essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de mon cerveau.. lol   
Bonne lecture!   
  


Chapitre 1: Gartivan

  
  
~*~Marché de la ville de Rauin~*~   
La boulangère vendait ces pains sur la grande place du marché. Trente-cinq pains frais du jour. Un homme dont le visage est caché par le capuchon de sa cape s'approcha de l'étalage. Regarde les pains et repartit. La boulangère fut déçue. Elle n'avait pas pu vendre un des trente-quatre pains sur son étagère......... Trente-quatre?!   
-AU VOLEUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
-Shit....   
L'homme se mis à courir dans la foule. Il entendait les cris des soldats qui le poursuivaient. Il entra dans une petite ruelle pour échapper au soldats.   
-Hey! Fait attention espèce de monstre ambulant.   
L'homme sursauta. Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne.   
-En bas!!   
Il regarda sur le sol pour y découvrir trois lilliputiens.   
-Allez jouer ailleurs erreurs de la nature!   
Un voix puissante se fit alors entendre:   
-Qui est-ce que t'appelles 'Erreurs de la nature'?   
L'homme se retourna pour se retrouver nez à bassin avec un géant cyclope.   
-Euh... Hahaha!.. Je plaisantais... Héhé!!   
Le cyclope aggripa l'homme pas le collet et sortit de la ruelle.   
-HEY! Soldats! C'est lui que vous cherchez?   
L'homme se retrouva bientôt ligoter et traîner par les soldats. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir le cyclope avec les trois lilliputiens sur son épaule lui faire un signe de la main. L'homme grogna. Il fut bientôt déposé devant un homme petit et chauve.   
-Oh! Gaulin! Nous t'apportons une autre pourriture!   
-Pourriture toi-même, grogna l'homme entre ses dents.   
-Alors.. qu'avons-nous là?   
Gaulin retira le capuchon du voleur pour dévoiler un jeune homme âgé de dix-huit ans à peine avec de longs cheveux tressés et deux grands yeux mauves.   
-Duo Maxwell!! C'est un plaisir de te revoir. Tu as encore échappé à ton nouveau maître?   
-........   
-Et bien dans ce cas, nous te revendrons à quelqu'un d'autre. Soldats! Mettez-le avec les autres dans la cage. Je pars pour Gartivan vendre mes esclaves.   
-Gartivan?!, s'écria Duo. Non... Gaulin!! Je suis désolée, je vais retourner chez mon nouveau maître et je ne m'échapperai plus. Je t'en pris! Je ne veux pas aller à Gartivan!!   
-Trop tard! Tu n'avais qu'à y penser AVANT! Hahaha!   
  
~*~Château du roi Isodor le terrible~*~   
-Mon Prince! Vous ne pouvez être sérieux?! Si jamais votre père apprend que...   
-Il ne l'apprendra pas. Nous serons loin lorsqu'il réalisera notre absence.   
-...Nous?...notre?..... Vous ne voulez pas dire que je vous accompagne?!   
-Moins fort conseiller! Quelqu'un va vous entendre. Bien sûr que vous venez avec moi! C'est vous qui m'avez conseillé d'amener quelqu'un avec moi.   
-Quand je disais quelqu'un... je pensais à un garde ou un soldat!!   
-Peu importe... Vous venez avec moi. Tenez-vous prêt à partir cette nuit. Venez me rejoindre aux limites sud du royaume lorsque la vieille horloge de la tour sonnera 2 heures du matin. Nous nous mettrons ensuite en route vers Gartivan.   
-Oh..Par Essender(1)..Venez à mon aide! Le Prince est devenu fou....   
  
~*~Camp Gitan quelque part dans les Plaines d'Or~*~   
-La quête a commencé.   
  
~*~Marché public de Garvitan~*~   
-Esclaves a vendre!!!! Proposez un prix!! Ne vous gênez pas! 100 galions d'or pour le barbu... VENDU!.. Allez.. 150 pour...   
Duo détestait ces ventes et surtout en ce moment. Gartivan est la ville la plus dangereuse qui existe. C'est dans cette ville que tout les assassins, les êtres recherchés et commandés à mort venaient se réfugier. Donc, l'idée d'être vendu à un de ces hommes dégoûtait amèrement Duo. Il remarqua alors deux êtres étranges. Les deux semblaient le regarder, sans que Duo ne put le confirmer, car les deux personnes avaient le visage caché par des capuchons. Le plus petit des deux murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'autre et partit. Le plus grand s'approcha de lui.   
"Oh non!", se dit Duo.   
-Je veux celui-là!, dit l'étranger d'une voix suave et chaude.   
Gaulin se tourna pour voir qui l'homme voulait.   
-Cette ordure là?, dit-il en pointant Duo. Vous pouvez avoir beaucoup mieux!   
-Je.veux.celui.là! Je suppose que 2000 galions est suffisant.   
Duo et Gaulin manquèrent de s'étouffer.   
-...Bien.. Bien sûr!   
Gaulin détacha Duo et le poussa vers l'homme qui venait de l'acheter.   
-Bonne chance!   
Gaulin partit, laissant Duo et l'étranger seuls.   
-Suivez-moi! Quel est ton nom?   
-Duo Maxwell, I run, I hide, But I never lie. Et vous, maître.   
-Ça n'a pas d'importance. De toute façon, je ne suis pas ton maître. C'est mon maître qui m'a envoyé. Nous allons le voir.   
Duo et l'homme marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes et entrèrent dans une taverne. Cette dernière était bondée. Une épaisse fumée volait dans l'air et une odeur nauséabondante, créée principalement par la plupart des clients.   
L'homme indiqua à Duo une table et Duo s'y dirigea. Il s'assoya devant l'homme déjà installé. Il portait toujours son capuchon. L'homme sortit une feuille de papier et la tendit à Duo.   
-Tu peux traduire ce qui est inscrit?   
Duo prit la feuille et la regarda un instant avant de la cacher dans sa chemise.   
-Z'êtes malade ou quoi? On trimballe pas ce genre de truc dans une ville comme celle-ci!   
-Je dois donc comprendre que tu peux traduire. Je ne me suis donc pas trompé!   
-Oui je peux traduire. Comment saviez-vous que je saurais?   
-Instinct! Et je t'en pris, tutoie moi.   
-Tutoyer son maître?!   
-Ne me considère pas comme ton maître. Lorsque tu auras terminé la tâche que j'attends de toi, tu seras libre de partir. Alors? Pourquoi ne dois-je pas 'trimballer' cette feuille de papier avec moi.   
-Je préfère ne pas parler de ce qui est inscrit sur la feuille ici. Quelqu'un pourrait entendre. Vous savez, Garvitan est peuplé de voleurs, tueurs et surtout de profiteurs qui n'attendent qu'une simple petite occasion pour mettre la main sur ce genre de truc.   
Le plus grand des deux hommes, qui avait disparu depuis dix minutes, revint et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'autre.   
-Mon ami ici présent est allé nous louer une chambre à l'auberge d'à côté. Nous parlerons de la feuille que je t'ai remis.   
  
Tandis que Duo et les deux hommes quittaient la taverne et se dirigeaient vers l'auberge, un homme, visiblement un guerrier, les regardait d'un air intéressé.   
  


À suivre

  
  
Dîtes-moi si vous aimez. Et si vous aimez, je post tout de suite le deuxième chapitre. ^^   
  
(1)Divinité quelconque que je viens d'inventer. 


	2. Le départ

  
**Titre**: Krandisia   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi à venir.....   
**Pairing**: da...surprises!! (ok... j'avoue.. je l'ignore encore pour l'instant)   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Je réalise que le premier chapitre laisse une impression assez vague sur le sujet de la fic. Simplement pour situer un peu, l'histoire se passe dans un univers fantastique style _Lord of the ring_ et _Dungeon and dragon_ avec plein de noms de villes et/ou de personnes vraiment 'pas normal'. Donc, ne vous attardez pas sur les noms de ville en général. Trop compliqué à retenir (même moi j'ai du mal à les retenir et c'est moi qui écrit la fic) (Aa...au fait! J'ai remarqué une erreur dans le chapitre précédent, la ville c Gartivan et non Garvitan...)   
  
Petite note vraiment inutile: J'ai découvert un groupe vraiment super cette semaine. Mardi ou Jeudi dernier(me souviens plus c'est quel jour) alors que je faisais du 'body treck' dans la salle de muscu de mon école (vive les entraînement obligatoire!!..lol.. mais je dois avouer que je m'amuse beaucoup quand même), la télévision était ouverte à un poste de musique, Musique Plus. Et un clip à passer... je suis tombée en amour avec la chanson.. et avec le groupe au complet. _Bring me to life_ de Evanescence. Daaa.. je vous recommande vraiment si vous ne connaissez pas!!   
  
Bonne lecture! et merci à tous les revieweurs! (dsl... j'ai pas répondu à vos review.. dans le prochain chapitre ..promis! :D)   
  


Chapitre 2: Le départ

  
  
~*~Chambre d'une petite auberge de la ville de Gartivan~*~   
-Maintenant que nous ne sommes qu'entre nous. Vous pourriez peut-être montrer vos visages!   
Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis otèrent leur capuchons.   
Duo les dévisagea pendant quelques minutes.   
Le plus grand, qui était visiblement le plus vieux, avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Son regard était dur et sérieux.   
Le plus jeune était également blond. Il avait des yeux bleu, presque vert. Il semblait tellement fragile et innocent que Duo se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire dans une ville comme Gartivan où "la loi du plus fort" était en vigueur.   
Le plus vieux des deux prit alors la parole:   
-Je m'appelle Zechs, je suis, enfin "j'étais", le premier conseiller du roi Isodor de Gritren, la vallée du sud.   
-Je m'en doutais, dit Duo. Tous ceux qui proviennent de la vallée du sud ont les cheveux blond.   
-Et voici le prince Quatre, le fils du roi Isodor.   
-Un prince?! À Gartivan? Vous êtes dingue de l'avoir amener ici, s'exclama Duo en regardant Zechs et en se demandant s'il devait faire une révérence ou quelque chose du genre.   
-C'est moi qui voulait venir ici. Je savais que je trouverais une personne capable de d'écrire la feuille que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure. Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, si nous parlions de ce que j'attend de toi. Premièrement, je veux que tu me traduise ce qui est inscrit sur la feuille.   
Duo soupira. Il sortit la feuille de sa chemise et commença la traduction:   
-_Nv grioe tros grtevn draks jidke pojki grd rockl eva dless _(1)   
Dans les profondeurs des grottes de la Montagne Sacré   
_trpol dkos judk ehuaj dno spod kle jdi aexcm fjid rete Krandisia_   
se trouve le pouvoir infini et maléfique du Krandisia   
Ensuite, il y a la descriptions en détails des directives à suivre pour se rendre jusqu'au Krandisia.   
-Tu peux également les traduire?   
-Bien sûr! Mais, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux! Partir à la recherche du Krandisia est une aventure dangereuse. Et rien ne prouve que les instructions soient vrais.   
-Croyez-moi Duo. Cela fait des mois que j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison, mais le Prince est borné. Il veut ce pouvoir.   
-Et je peux demander pourquoi?   
-Mon royaume est contrôlé par la tyrannie de mon père et les pouvoirs magiques maléfiques d'une grande Prêtresse. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai appris que la Prêtresse s'était mise à la recherche du Krandisia. Si jamais elle découvre ce pouvoir, elle prendra possession de mon royaume et peut-être même de tous les autres royaumes. Je dois l'en empêcher. Et le seul moyen de le faire, c'est de retrouver le Krandisia avant elle. Duo, acceptes-tu de nous aider? Je t'en pris!   
-Même s'il acceptait, aucun d'entre vous ne se rendra jusqu'à la montagne sacrée vivant.   
Duo, Quatre et Zechs se tournèrent vers la porte pour découvrir d'où la voix provenait. Un homme était appuyé contre la porte et semblait avoir tout entendu de leur conversation. Comment il avait réussi à entrer sans que personne ne le remarque, c'était un mystère(2).   
-Qui êtes-vous?, demanda Quatre.   
-Je m'appelle Heero Yuy. Je suis un guerrier. J'ai voyagé partout dans ce monde. Je suis à la recherche du Krandisia depuis plusieurs années. Je veux me joindre à vous.   
-Pourquoi est-ce que nous vous ferions confiance? Qui nous dit que vous ne profiteriez pas de la première occasion pour nous tuer et partir seul.   
-Je ne comprend rien au langage Gretk, le langage utilisé pour écrire les directives. Faisons un marché. Je vous protège grâce à mes armes jusqu'à la Montagne Sacrée. Je m'engage même à vous trouver d'autres compagnons de confiance qui pourrait vous aider. Une fois à la Montagne Sacré, nous nous séparons. Le premier qui trouvera le Krandisia le gardera et l'utilisera à sa guise. Vous ne pouvez refuser. Sans vous, je ne peux pas me rendre jusque là, et sans moi, vous ne pouvez vous rendre jusque là.   
-J'ai une question avant, dit Duo. Pourquoi un guerrier voudrait-il posséder les pouvoirs de Krandisia.   
-Hn! Je me fous de ces pouvoirs. La légende raconte que celui qui trouve le Krandisia peut faire un souhait. Moi, je veux le souhait. Alors, ce marché?   
-Mon Prince, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. En temps que conseiller de votre père, je dois m'object...   
-C'est d'accord! Nous acceptons.   
Quatre s'avança et tendit la main au guerrier qui la lui serra.   
Zechs soupira.   
  
Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre hommes étaient en route vers la sortie de la ville.   
-Nous irons dans la ville voisine, Krintas, avant de commencer notre voyage. J'y ai un ami là-bas qui pourrait nous être utile. C'est un assassin, magicien à ces heures, dit Heero. Et je suis certain que...   
Il fut couper par un guerrier qui sortit d'une ruelle devant eux. Bientôt, ils furent complètement encercler par des ennemis.   
-Je suis Arx! Le plus grand guerrier de tout les temps. Nous avons entendu parler de votre petit voyage vers la Montagne Sacrée. Mes compagnons et moi voudrions nous joindre à vous. Je suis certain que vous ne vous opposez pas. N'est-ce pas?   
-À vrai dire...   
-Quoi?!, s'exclama furieux Arx. Personne ne me refuse jamais rien. Vous allez le regretter.   
Arx leva son arc et visa Duo. Duo était figé par la peur. Il ferma les yeux. Il fut alors brusquement envoyé sur le sol et la flèche alla se poster dans le mur.   
Duo ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'Heero.   
'Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' fut la seule chose intelligente qui traversa l'esprit de Duo en ce moment. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les yeux du guerrier. Ils étaient d'un bleu comme on en voyait pratiquement jamais(3). Le regard du guerrier était froid et dur, mais tellement mystérieux et chaleureux en même temps. Duo se sentit littéralement fondre. Heero se releva à ce moment et dégaina son épée. Il tua les dix hommes présents en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire 'Deathscythe Hell'(4).   
Soudain, une voix s'éleva:   
-HAHAHA! Vous avez peut-être réussi à échapper à mes toutous de service, mais vous n'arriverez pas à vous rendre jusqu'à la Montagne Sacrée. JE vais trouver le Krandisia avant vous.   
-Prêtresse? C'est elle la Prêtresse qui contrôle mon royaume.   
-Prince Quatre. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Votre père est très mécontent de votre fugue. Conseiller Zechs, le roi est profondément déçu de votre complicité avec le jeune Prince. Vous serez sévèrement puni à votre retour. Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis la Grande Prêtresse du royaume de Gritren, la Prêtresse Relena...   
  


À suivre

  
  
Je sais... je suis restée vague en parlant du Krandisia. Mais plus l'histoire va avancer, plus ça va être clair.   
  
(1)Langage inventé au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Essayez pas de comprendre quelque chose.   
(2)La vérité c'est que j'en ai aucune idée...   
(3)Quand j'ai écrit cette partie là, je n'étais plus sure de la couleur des yeux d'Heero. Ils sont bleu je sais, mais quel genre de bleu?.. Dans toute mes autres fics, je disais qu'ils étaient bleu cobalt... et en vérifiant, j'ai réalisé que c'est le yeux de Duo qui sont comme ça... Alors, je continue mes recherches... les yeux d'Heero sont bleu prussien. D'après mon dictionnaire Larousse 1986 et Robert 1996, prussien, ça veut dire 'vient de la Prusse'.... donc ça m'avance pas du tout sur la couleur de ces yeux... Je doute que ces yeux viennent de la Prusse... Anyway, c'était juste une note stupide. Dsl!   
(4) C mon Gundam préféré. :P 


	3. L'enlèvement

  
**Titre**: Krandisia   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi à venir.....   
**Pairing**: da...surprises!!   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Je devrais peut-être essayer d'écrire plus souvent, mais avec l'école, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Il ne me reste que 2 semaines... après, je vais avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire.... De toute façon, si je réussi à me trouver un emploi (ce qui m'étonnerais beaucoup à ce temps-ci de l'année), je vais me forcer pour écrire quand même. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour ce chapitre.   
Le prochain chapitre que je devrais mettre ne ligne sur ff.net devrait en être un de "J'ai faim!".   
Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews encore une fois. J'en suis désolé! Je les ai toute lu et je vous remercie beaucoup!!   
  
Bonne lecture!!   
  


Chapitre 3: L'enlèvement

  
  
-Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis la Grande Prêtresse du royaume de Gritren, la Prêtresse Relena...   
-Que nous voulez-vous?   
-Oh! Presque rien. À l'origine, je ne voulais que prendre possession de votre plan pour se rendre à la Montagne Sacrée, mais maintenant que vous avez trouver quelqu'un pour le traduire, je vais également prendre cette personne. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser cher Prince.   
À ce moment, un énorme vent se leva. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, la Prêtresse Relena avait disparu, ainsi que Duo.   
  
~*~Repaire de Relena quelque part dans la vallée du sud~*~   
Duo se réveilla dans une cage. Il était dans une pièce sombre et décoré avec de nombreux objets de magie et d'instruments de torture.   
-Où suis-je?   
-Bienvenue dans ma demeure!!   
Relena apparut devant lui, un corbeau sur l'épaule.   
-C'est laid!   
Le corbeau essaya de mordre Duo.   
-Du calme Treize, dit Relena au corbeau. Il déteste les gens qui me critique. Mais, passons aux choses sérieuses mon cher Duo Maxwell. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me traduire les instructions pour se rendre jusqu'au Krandisia. Si vous le faîtes, je serai très gentille avec vous, je ne vous tuerez peut-être même pas. Alors?   
-Allez au Diable, Sorcière!!   
-Si vous le prenez ainsi, je suis certaine que quelques heures à me servir de vous pour tester mes nouvelles acquisitions de torture vous fera changer d'avis.   
  
~*~Gartivan~*~   
-C'est ma faute!!   
Après la disparition de Duo, Zechs, Heero et Quatre étaient retournés dans la chambre de l'auberge. Quatre était complètement effrondré. Il se tenait pour esponsable de l'enlèvement de Duo.   
-Prince Quatre, dit Heero en s'approchant de Quatre. Vous ne devez pas vous tenir responsable. Nul ne pouvait prédire les évènements. Nous ne devons pas abandonner la rechercher du Krandisia pour si peu.   
-Pour si peu?! Sans Duo ni la carte, nous ne pouvons nous rendre jusqu'au Krandisia. Il risque de mourir par ma faute. Moi qui recherche le Krandisia pour sauver mon peuple de la mort.   
-Eh bien, nous irons chercher Duo et la carte. C'est aussi simple! Nous partons dans deux heures, soyez prêts à partir! Nous passerons par Krintas pour aller chercher mon ami, ensuite, nous nous dérigerons vers Gritren.   
-Heero?   
-Hn?   
-Merci! Pour tout!   
-Ce n'est rien voyons, Prince!   
-Ne m'appelle pas Prince. Quatre fera l'affaire. Et tutoie moi.   
Heero sourit(1) et quitta la pièce.   
  
~*~De retour au repaire de Relena.~*~   
-Alors? Vous m'aiderez?   
-Jamais! Plutôt mourir!   
-J'aimerais bien exaucer votre souhait, mais j'ai encore besoin de vous. Je vous laisse néanmoins vous reposez un peu.   
Relena remit Duo dans sa cage et appella Treize.   
-Treize, j'aimerais que tu ailles voir ce que fait le Prince et ses compagnons. Reviens me voir s'ils se mettent en route vers ici.   
Le corbeau s'envola.   
  


À suivre

  
  
Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, j'en suis désolé. Ce n'est pas que je manque d'inspiration, c'est simplement que je veux en garder pour les autres chapitres.   
Y'a deux ou trois trucs qui commencent à prendre forme dans ce fic... 1-l'histoire au complet...je suis désolé, c'est normalement très long avant que l'histoire commence pour vrai dans mes fics... 2-les couples...finalement, j'ai choisi quel seront mes couples. Je préfère ne pas trop en parler, si ce n'est que ce ne sera pas les couples habituels.   
  
(1)J'ai réalisé que j'ai peut-être fait Heero un peu OOC, mais bon, je l'aime bien comme ça. 


End file.
